


Tech Support

by Bright_Elen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen
Summary: K-2 is an affectionate drunk.





	Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pontmercyingtilthecowscomehome/gifts).



> Look at me, I wrote fluff!

"Cassian." K-2's voice was louder than he typically produced it. "Cassian."  
  
Bodhi looked up from tinkering with the U-wing's hypercomm to see what had Kay so insistent.  
  
The droid was turned in the pilot seat to face Cassian, who was still at the controls, even as they were grounded on an uninhabited planet hours of hyperspace from any civilization.  
  
"Cassian," Kay said again, even louder, and Cassian finally turned to look at him. Bodhi couldn't see his face clearly, but there was a good likelihood he was raising his 'this better not waste my time' eyebrow.  
  
"Cassian. Your wellbeing is my primary directive."  
  
Cassian, to Bodhi's surprise, didn't laugh it off or ignore Kay. Instead, his posture softened, and his voice was warm when he murmured, "I know, Kay."  
  
"It's not because you rescued me," Kay said in the same tone of great importance.  
  
Bodhi was starting to worry. Had Kay gotten a virus?  
  
It both calmed and confused Bodhi that Cassian didn't sound alarmed. "No?"  
  
"No," Kay explained, now gesturing unsteadily with one hand. "And it's not because you clearly need it. Lots of people need rescuing, and I don't prioritize them."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"I actually haven't been able to determine the reason. Every time I run an analysis, the result is different."  
  
"Maybe you're missing some variables."  
  
"I must be. But. I was saying. You're..."  
  
There was a long pause. Bodhi got up. Before he could open his mouth, though, Kay found the rest of his thought  
  
"...the least objectionable organic."  
  
"Thanks, Kay." Cassian was...was that a blush, or was he just too warm? Bodhi was completely sure he'd never seen Cassian blush.  
  
"Are you alright?" Bodhi finally spoke up. "Is he alright?"  
  
Cassian's smile turned wry. "Kay-tu is an affectionate drunk."  
  
Kay jerked back slightly. "For the fourteenth time," he admonished, indignation much more emotional than usual, "I'm incapable of being intoxicated."  
  
"For the twelfth time, I'll stop calling you drunk when you find a better word for how you are right now." Cassian was looking at Kay with soft amusement. "Haven't seen you this sauced in months. How long has it been since your last reboot?"  
  
"Only..." Kay trailed off, optics blinking rapidly. "...four point seven times as long as usual."  
  
"Oh!" Bodhi grinned in relief. "If you've gone that long without clearing your working memory, no wonder you're loopy. I'm impressed you made it through the last few hours without crashing."  
  
Kay processed this. "I." He waved a finger. "I am an Imperial...a reprogrammed. A." He blinked. "I'm very stupid right now. Yes. I should reboot."  
  
Cassian looked to Bodhi. "Watch the sensors?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Come on, then," Cassian said to Kay as he  stood. "Let's get you to the charging dock."  
  
Kay stood up, a bit jerky as his motor control appeared to be slightly out of sync. "I can plug myself in without assistance."  
  
Cassian's eyes crinkled. "Maybe."  
  
Bodhi moved aside to let them pass. Kay wound up using the bulkhead and ceiling for balance, while Cassian's hand hovered just behind Kay's lower back, ready in case he fell.  
  
"Can or can't," Cassian said, just above a whisper, "you don't have to."  
  
"Yes." Kay’s vocabulator was still too loud. "I know."


End file.
